Time Paradox
by Winslett30
Summary: A time rift opens at the night of Halloween, and releases demons onto Filgaia. Now it’s up to Virginia and her comrades to once again save the planet they live on, with the help of new friends. (A Wild Arms 3- Wild Arms crossover)
1. Prologue

Summary: It's at the day of Halloween. The Maxwell group decides to take a break for a few days and take it easy with their families alone (Of course, Jet goes with Virginia!). As the night takes by, a time rift opens and releases demons long dead onto Filgaia. Now it's up to Virginia and her comrades to once again stop them from destroying Filgaia. And for that, they get help from the most unexpected people... (A Wild ARMs 3- Wild ARMs crossover)

A / N: I am writing this beside my other fanfic, but they have nothing to do with each other! I am writing this while I'm thinking on the next chapter on the other.

Note: I have only played Wild ARMs ONCE years ago, and don't remember the figures too much! Frankly, almost nothing at all! Still, I want to give it a try, so please bear with me! I am playing the game again, but haven't seen all the figures yet. I am currently at Epitaph Sea. And again, I do not own the rights to either Wild Arms 3 or Wild Arms.

xxxx

Time Paradox

Prologue

Virginia, Clive and Jet sat in the small cave in the mountain pass, close to the town of Little Twister, in a circle. Gallows guarded then entrance, and the horses was walking around outside, looking for any greenery the waste land had left to offer. Gallows looked out through the opening, looking out for anyone approaching.

"Nobody's here. We're lucky." He said, before returning to his team mates.

"Okay, now what?" Jet asked, leaning against the hard, cold rock wall.

"Do you guys know what day is today?" Virginia asked, turning to each one of her comrades. Clive adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, it's the day of Halloween. Catherine, Kaitlyn and I always puts flowers on Professor's grave this time of year." He replied.

"Whoa, it is? I totally forgot! I promised Shane I would be back by then!" Gallows said, clapping his forehead.

"Being hunted can make people do that, but in your case, it's nothing unnatural." Jet said, Gallows' face turned red.

"What do you say if we split up for four days, and spend some time with out families while we look for leads on a job in different directions?" She proposed. The team was surprised.

"Have you thought of this carefully?" Clive added. Virginia nodded.

"I have. The Ark of Destiny has already searched our towns, and I think we all want to spend some time with our families alone. And four Drifters are harder to find than a group." She added, holding four fingers in the air. Clive gave it a thought.

"It makes sense in a way." He agreed.

"Well, looks like it's decided, then." Gallows said excited.

"Like I care. I don't have a family to return to. Like I wanted to…"Jet muttered.

"I thought of that as well, and you're welcome to stay with us!" Virginia said, Jet sighed and closed his eyes, wishing somehow to get out of this predicament.

"It appears our leader has made up her mind." Clive said, she nodded. She reached for her bag, pulling out three Warp Stars.

"I got them from the Faraway Lands." She explained, giving Clive and Gallows one each.

"Don't they just teleport to train stations?" Gallows asked.

"Just think hard enough of your home, and it should work. Hopefully." Virginia said optimistic. Gallows and Clive cast a glance on each other. "All right, four days and then we meet in Baskar Colony." They nodded, holding the Warp Star hard and vanishing in a light.

"Our turn, Jet." Virginia said. Jet stared at her, before coming forward, placing his gloved hand at the Warp Star and they vanished.

xx

The sun was setting in the horizon. A Hodac slowly crept out from the Gemstone cave, sniffing in the air. It was something in the air that wasn't right. Turning its gaze to the sky, it noticed dark clouds covering the sky. It looked like a storm was brewing, yet the hairs stood out on its back, and it growled lowly. That wasn't ordinary clouds, and it wasn't an ordinary sand storm approaching. It sniffed the air again, and it caught a scent from a dead Orc nearby. Driven by its hunger, it took a step in that direction. An unusual sound was caught in its sensitive ears, driving it back. It stood there for a while, not sure what it should do. The sky turned black, when a flash of bright light lit up the sky. The Hodac yelped in fright, swirled around and hid in the safety of the cave.

Somewhere near Ka Dingel:

The thunder struck down on the planet's surface, leaving a black mark and a burned stench as it disappeared. There was a slight disturbance in the air, then a lightning, bigger than others before it, struck down. It vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving a strange, glowing portal behind it. Creatures began coming out if it, one after the other. They spread out, confused at where they were. One of them looked like a ninja; a long sword covered its back, and his black and white clothing hid him in the darkness of the night. He looked around him, seeing nothing but a vast wasteland as far as he could see.

"Luceid, I will find you, no matter where you are. And this time, we will be together. This I promise you…" He said lowly before marching of, led by his instincts.

Among the last ones to come out looked like a human. He looked around, smiling and breathing heavily, like he had not breathed air for a long time, his blue hair moved along the frail wind that went past him. He took up a golden watch from the pocket of his red jacket, brushing it off with his thumb. It had stopped.

"My time has ended… and also for the other blokes…" He said, pocketed the watch and left the gate, as it got smaller and eventually disappeared.


	2. Chapter One

xxxx

Chapter One

The day after the night, Boot Hill:

The sun was shining in through the window on the second floor in the big house of Boot Hill. The silver haired android grunted, turning away from the light and trying to fall back asleep. They had ended up in South Farm and had walked all the way to Boot Hill, since the horses didn't show up, for a strange reason. He and Virginia had been up almost the entire night, explaining to Shalte and Tesla what they had been doing the last month and why they were wanted by the Ark of Destiny. Now, he just wanted to sleep. He heard somebody sneak closer to his bed, but he just pretended to be asleep. The person came up to his bed.

"Jet, wake up! We were going to help Uncle Tesla and the rest to pick up the harvest today. Hey, wake up!" Virginia, how could he guess?

(Does she never quit?) Jet thought, still pretending to be asleep. He heard Virginia mutter something, and bent down next to him. He felt the bed topple over to its side, and before he could react, he landed on the wooden floor with a bump. He turned his head to the side, to see a satisfied Virginia smile down at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He grunted and rose up. Virginia smiled.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. We promised to help with the harvest today, remember?" Jet peered at her.

"You were the one who promised, not me." He replied.

"Oh, come on. It's good for the body."

"Like the walk from South Farm to here?" He asked sarcastic. She shook her head, grasped his arm, dragged him out of the room, and down the stairs, ignoring the wild protests he made. Tesla and Shalte were waiting for them at the door opening.

"Good morning, you two." She greeted.

"Good morning Uncle Tesla, aunt Shalte." Virginia greeted. Jet just bowed his head, still trying to get his arm back. Virginia had warned them about Jet's personality when they arrived, so Shalte just smiled.

"I've made you some breakfast; you can join us once you're finished." Tesla and Shalte turned around and walked out through the door. Jet finally managed to pull his arm away from Virginia; he sat down next to the table and started eating, not saying anything. Virginia sat down in front of him and started eating as well.

"Weren't we supposed to look for leads on missions during the days we were apart, not playing farmers?" Jet suddenly asked after a moment.

"It's still three days left. And Uncle Tesla is going to Claiborne tomorrow, so we can go with him and look for leads. Under disguise of course. Plus, we get one hundred Gella for helping with the harvest." Virginia replied, Jet muttered something she couldn't hear.

"Stop muttering." She scolded; the android turned his head away.

Once finished, they went outside. Outside of the house were the other villagers, pulling up the harvest from the ground. Virginia led Jet to an empty spot, showing him the difference between a crop and weed. Jet looked away, not showing any interest. Virginia didn't notice his mood, so she went away to look for a spot for herself, leaving him standing there.

"Had I known I would change career from Drifter to farmer here, I would have split before she suggested that we split up." He muttered. Feeling he didn't have a choice, he bent down; grabbing something he thought looked like a crop, and pulled. Weed. He felt he was being watched, and looked to his side. A black haired, young boy named Neil watched him, and sniggered. Jet's face turned red.

(What am I doing here?) He thought, pulling up another weed from the ground. A sweat drop ran down Jet's head. Werner had only taught him how to survive the wasteland, nothing about farming.

"Could you use some help? Or should I call Virginia?" Neil teased. Jet glared at him. Giving it a last chance, he pulled out another crop, and this time, he got a carrot. He smiled at his victory. He carefully turned his head at Virginia's direction, so she wouldn't notice him watching her. She had already pulled out a half basket full. Jet threw his carrot into the small basket beside him and stood up. This was nothing for him. He walked for the entrance to the village, Virginia gave him a stern look, but he didn't care. Once next to the exit, he stopped. The wasteland spread out in front of him. He didn't see any tree or grass, only the loose sand moving along the wind, and a Bogle, a small demihuman monster, snooping around. Jet felt like home. The wasteland was his home.

"Can't wait to head back out, can you?" Asked a person next to him. Jet turned his head, Roykman stood next to the door to the ARM smith, his usual place.

"What do you care?" Jet replied. Roykman shrugged his shoulders.

"I get the same feeling as you every time I look out that exit." Roykman turned his gaze to the wasteland, before he continued. "Coming to a new town, seeing new faces, and get to know new people, is always a pleasure and a nice memory to hold onto. But at the end, I always get eager to get moving. I guess that the excitement of seeing new places and the feeling of freedom you feel every time you traverse the wasteland is what makes it impossible for me to stay too long in the same spot. Isn't that the same feeling you get as a Drifter?" Jet turned back to the entrance.

"Maybe. But that's none of your business." Jet replied. Roykman had known him long enough to know that Jet is always like that.

Jet noticed something moving far out in the wasteland, heading for Boot Hill. He tried too see if it was another demihuman. He compared the size of the creature with the Bogle he had just seen, judging that the creature was too big too be another Bogle. As it got closer, he saw that the creature was green, carried a chain with a spike ball at the end. It wore a blue shirt and a purple scarf on its head, a chain hung around its neck. In the face, it looked like an Orc to Jet. Virginia came up from behind him.

"What's the matter, Jet?" She asked.

"Something is heading straight for us." Jet replied without taking his eyes off the creature in the wasteland.

"What?" Virginia peered out at the direction Jet's lavender eyes faced, and now she too saw it. She thought at first it was a Orc, but it was to green and ugly for that, and they didn't carry spike balls.

"What is that?" She asked.

"How the hell should I know? Just another monster freak, that's all." Jet replied, pulling out the Airget Lamh. Now the creature got closer the entrance, it vicious smile was visible on its green face. Virginia turned to Roykman.

"Please tell Uncle Tesla and the others to seek cover and then hide yourself. We'll fight it off." Virginia commandeered. Roykman nodded and ran up the hill, where the other villagers were located. Jet and Virginia headed out through the entrance to meet the creature before it reached Boot Hill.

It grinned as soon as the two Drifters came up to it. He let the spike ball fall to the ground, alerting Virginia to cock her dual guns. Jet pointed his ARM at the creature as well. The villagers got into their houses and those who had their windows right at them looked through them, hoping to catch a glimpse of the upcoming fight. It inspected the two challengers, before bursting out in laughter that sounded like a howl from a deep ravine. He stopped after a moment.

"They're sending out two youngsters to fight me? Humans never seem to learn…" It said with a slight sarcasm in the tone, while shaking its head.

"The creature talks!? Never would've guessed." Jet taunted. Virginia was stunned at Jet's rudeness. Little did she know, that Jet was thanking the monster in his mind, and just happy to be out of farming work.

"Of course I can speak! What kind of world have I got into that thinks that demons can't talk!?" The demon spouted out. Virginia choked.

"You're a demon? Then, are you in league with Siegfried or Beatrice?" Virginia asked. The demon looked confused at her.

"Oh, you mean Zeikfried? Yes, I am. But how do you know about us?" The demon asked. Now it was Virginia's and Jet's turn to look confused. Zeikfried?

"Who are you?" Virginia continued.

"…I take it that you hadn't heard of us then. I am Belselk, one of the four Quarter Knights, which is the group of strongest demons on a planet we call Filgaia." The demon replied, his chest pouting out in pride. Virginia and Jet cast each other a glance, then turned back to the green demon before them.

"The Quarter Knights? Never heard of them. And to your information, this is Filgaia." Jet replied. Belselk looked stunned.

"What are you doing here?" Virginia implied. The demon turned back to her, his eyes turned from a confused look to a devilish look.

"I was looking for something to eat. Traveling through that portal and teleporting place to place made me hungry. That village over there looked wealthy enough to have some food in store. And I thought of having some fun with the humans while I was at it." Belselk grinned, swinging his spike ball in a circle in the air. Virginia stood to close, she saw the thing coming straight for her, and was about to jump to the side. Jet noticed and pushed her aside, making her fall on the ground. He ducked as the spike ball flew over his head. He pointed his Airget Lamh at the green demon's face. Virginia got up on her knees, and her hands still gripping the dual guns, hard.

"You're not going near my village while I'm around!" Virginia shouted, cocking her dual guns from her bent position on the ground.

"You'll just have to get your fun with us." Jet implied, his trigger finger itched to fire the ARM in his hand.

"All right. This should be fun. Just don't break before I can rip your heads off myself!" Belselk swung his flail at the android. Jet jumped in the air to avoid getting his legs cut off by the flying ball. He landed on the ground, opening fire the moment his feet felt the ground beneath. Belselk ducked, the bullets from the Airget Lamh pierced through his shirt and ripping pieces of it. Belselk got furious, and swung his spike ball straight for him. Virginia fired a blast, luckily hitting the spike ball as it came again for Jet, sending it out of course. Belselk got distracted; Jet came up behind him using his ability accelerator, and kicked him in the back. Belselk tripped forward, regained his balance, and noticed Virginia stand in front of him. He tried to charge at her, she slipped away, opening fire. Her bullet went straight into his arm, making him squeal out in pain. Jet dashed at his other arm, making him loose his grip on the spike ball. He growled at the boy, turned back forward, and stared into the mouth of two guns pointed straight at his face. He growled, and accidentally bit himself in the lower lip, causing it to bleed.

"How can the humans of this world handle ARMs? Humans shouldn't be able to…" Belselk growled between his teeth.

"You lost. Tell us, who exactly are the Quarter Knights, and how did you get here?" Virginia demanded, Jet came up and pointed his ARM at Belselk's back. Belselk grinned at her; his teeth were red from blood where he had bit his lower lip.

"Like I would tell you any more, then I already have. I underestimated you; you handled the ARMs better than I thought you would. But once I find my companions I'll be back, and that time, you'll stand no chance against us." His body started to thin out, and Virginia could see Jet straight through Belselk.

"Hey!" Virginia exclaimed, but before she or Jet could stop him, he teleported and vanished out of their sight. Jet showed his teeth.

"You should have just shot him." Jet grunted, pulling away the Airget Lamh. Virginia pulled her ARMs away as well, staring at the spot where traces of demonic silver blood could be seen.

"It doesn't matter now. If what he said is true, then there are more demons out there. We have to warn Clive and Gallows, before the demons attacks them and their villages. I'll write a note for Clive, and then we'll head to Baskar Colony!"

"About time. I was getting sick of that farming job anyway." Ignoring Jet's sarcastic words, Virginia turned back around and headed into the village, getting applause from the villagers along the way. She ran up the hill and into her house. Inside waited Tesla and Shalte, together with Roykman.

"Virginia, Jet, are you alright?" Shalte asked worried. She laid her hands on Virginia's shoulder, as to make sure there were no wounds on the girl.

"We're fine, aunt Shalte." Virginia replied. Shalte sighed in relief.

"You were spectacular out there!" Roykman applaud. Virginia nodded thankfully, before turning to her uncle.

"Uncle Tesla, I'm sorry but we have to go." Tesla crossed his arms, bent down his head being silent for a moment, then looked on Virginia.

"Very well. You have your reasons and I will not try to stop you. I had almost forgotten that you are a Drifter now, with wings of your own. Just be careful out there.

"Thank you that you understand, Uncle Tesla." Virginia replied. Shalte pointed up the stairs.

"If you are going to take a train from South Farm, you better disguise yourselves. That Order must still be looking for you. I have some clothes in our room that you can borrow. They should fit you." She said.

"Thank you, aunt Shalte. Let's go, Jet! Virginia ran up the stairs, Jet followed her walking, and the couple disappeared up on the second floor. It took a moment, before Shalte, Roykman and Tesla heard a shout coming from their room.

"No way!" It was Jet.

"Come on, Jet, this is the only thing that fits!" Virginia replied.

"If you think that I'm going to wear that, you're terribly mistaking!" Jet exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you are!" Virginia laughed.


	3. Chapter Two

To Teefa85 and Serap-89: Thank you so very much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! As for what Jet is wearing, well, read and imagine…

xxxx

Chapter Two

Later that day, Baskar Colony:

"I'm going to fall asleep…" Gallows said lowly, feeling his eyelids fall down over his eyes. Shane sat down next to him, whispering something Gallows couldn't hear. It was dark in the altar, the two torches on each side of them was the only that provided light, and listening to Halle talking about Baskar traditions for four hours was too much for the Baskar priest. His head jerked a few times, until it met his chest. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was asleep, snoring and drooling. He received a rough awakening; a staff hit his head real hard, and an angered Halle stared down at him, her face beaming red and her eyes spitting flames. Shane had turned the other way.

"OOOOOWW! Hey, what was that good for, Granny!? I was just picturing what you were saying inside my head!" Gallows said, rubbing his sore head while trying to sound as innocent as possible. Halle wasn't fooled by that.

"If snoring and drooling is including to that, then I don't want to know what you were picturing! But you weren't paying attention at all, that I heard! I thought that traveling with your Drifter friends had made you a little bit smarter, but it looks like I was hoping for nothing! You're still as incompetent as always!" Halle shouted, trying to hit Gallows one more time. Only this time, Gallows was awake and ducked.

"Aw, don't be like that, Granny. I have become better than before, let me prove it! Tell me what to do and I'll do it twice as good! Promise!" Halle cast a glance at him, and then smiled. Every time she smiled t him, it wasn't good news, and Gallows knew that. His heart jumped up into his throat.

"Well, the sermon is finished for today, anyway. And I do have something you can do…" Halle said, an evil tone was heard in her voice. Gallows clapped his forehead, wondering what he gotten himself into this time.

xx

"I can't believe she put me on cooking the dinner. I suck at it…" Gallows whined, while stirring the soup in the cauldron. Shane came in.

"What were you expecting Grandmother to say, Brother?" He asked. Gallows let go of the spoon.

"You know, killing of some monsters, defeat demons, rescue ladies in need or something like that. Something that fits my potentials!" He said with his hands raised in the air. Shane shook his head while smiling, and with his eyes closed.

"We don't have problems like that for now. Do you want me to help you?" Shane offered. Gallows waved a hand.

"No need. I said I could do it, and then I'll do it myself." He replied.

"Just don't try to poison us in the process." Shane sighed. Gallows looked offended.

"Even my kid brother doesn't trust me?" Gallows said, taking up the spoon and stirring the soup one more time.

"I wish I could Brother, but the past has proved otherwise." Shane replied.

"I don't like where you're getting at, but I'll let it slide this time." Gallows looked down on the soup. It didn't look healthy at all.

"I'm going to need some meat to this. Is there some left?" Gallows asked, turning to his kid brother.

"We have some in the storage hut. But that's for…" Shane answered.

"All right, I'll get it. Thanks brother. " Gallows turned around and went through the door, leaving Shane with the boiling soup. He looked down on the puddle. He sighed.

"He still has a long way to go…" He said, putting down some more water and vegetables in the soup. It immediately took on a healthier color.

xx

Gallows looked up on the sky, and watched the location of the sun. It must be around midday, he determined. As he turned to the altar, he noticed Ellen and Halle head in, in a deep discussion. He turned his gaze to the storage hut and set course for it. Other villagers greeted him as he past by and he waved back. They hadn't forgotten what he had done for them, and he was grateful for it. Unlike the Ark of Destiny. He pushed the door to the storage wide open and the sight that met him made him stunned. In the center of the hut were a pillar with shelves and the all pots, caskets or boxes were either emptied, destroyed or pushed over and all its contents spilled on the floor. It looked like a war zone. He whirled around.

"Hey, somebody has sacked the storage hut!" He exclaimed so it echoed over the village. The villagers stared at him as he had lost his mind. Halle came out of the altar, leaning on her staff and Ellen being by her side. Shane also came out of their house, heading for his big brother in a hurry. Everyone assembled in front of the storage hut, with Halle, Shane and Gallows in the center.

"What are you yelling about?" She asked with a stern look on her grandson.

"Somebody has snatched all the food!" Gallows replied. Halle went past him and into the hut. Everybody waited in silent, as she came out a moment later.

"Well, it looks like my grandson is right this time." She said. The villagers saw the mess in the hut behind her.

"And we had recently been out on a hunt. It will take at least a week to find the animals again!" A Baskar male, Harold said and clapped his forehead.

"Who would do such a thing?" Shane asked. Shoulders shrugged to an answer.

"That would be me!" A voice replied in the thin air. A chill of fright went through Gallows from his Aqua Wisp medium. It was trying to warn him of something. He stared up at the roof on the house straight across from them. On it sat a man. He had green, short hair similar to Clive's, he wore blue shirt and pants, and a bronze colored armor chest plate, with a green gem in the center, protected his torso. A shoulder pad was attached to his left shoulder and an orange scarf hung around his neck, his left hand were protected by orange gauntlet, and a long sword leaned on his back. He grinned at them.

"And who are you?" Gallows spitted out. The demon stood up and jumped off the roof. He made a somersault in the air and landed in front of the group.

"The almighty demon Zed, at your service!" The demon replied, the villagers gasped and stepped to the sides. Gallows stood his ground, with Shane and Halle behind him. He clapped his forehead.

"Man, an almighty demon moron!" Gallows said, and Zed's face turned red. He pulled out his sword and pointed it on Gallows.

"Nobody makes fun of me and survives it, Girly Face! Prepare to taste steel!" Zed threatened. Gallows pulled out his Coyote.

"Just give back the food you stole and I hold myself back from giving you a good spanking. How's that sound?" Gallows taunted.

"You won't get the chance, human! My ultimate technique Doom Bringer will bring you to your knees!" Zed taunted back.

Zed took on a fighting position; the tip of the sword touched the ground. Gallows pulled out his ARM. They stared at each other, trying to show who was the most fearsome. Zed suddenly rushed at Gallows, his sword left the ground and flew above his head in a spring attack. Gallows was on his way to perform an Arcana spell. As Zed closed in on the Baskar priest, the ground began to shake, wildly. Zed stopped, he almost fell forward and he tried to regain his balance. Shane fell down and Halle grasped a hold on the wall. Gallows turned around and pulled his brother back up on his feet, placed him near the wall, while the rest of the villagers tried their best to remain on their feet. Shane pressed as close as he could to the wall, with Gallows standing above him and acted as a shield. After a moment, the earthquake disappeared, leaving the village in absolute silence. Everybody looked around them you see if anyone was hurt. Gallows backed away from Shane to give him room, the boy was shivering.

"Are you okay, Shane?" Gallows asked. Shane only nodded in reply, as he was unable to speak at the moment. As Gallows cast a glance at the direction of the demon, he saw Zed stare up at the sky. He had an expression of excitement and fear at the same time at his face.

"They're back? How?" He asked. He noticed he was watched and turned to Gallows. He put back the sword on his back.

"We'll settle this some other time! I'll be going and make myself useful!" He said, jumped in the air again and vanished without a trace. Gallows stared at the spot where he had vanished.

"What, there's more of them!?" He growled, with one fist raised. Shane came up to him on shaky legs.

"Was that another follower of Siegfried, Brother?"

"I don't know. But whoever it was, it means bad news. The guardians warned me of something." Gallows replied, with his face in the palm.

"Him?"

"No, something that has to do with him. I must tell Virginia and the others." Gallows finished. Halle remained silent, finally looking like she was proud of her grandson. And she was.

Around that time, the train from South Farm arrived to the Midland station, carrying the leader of the Maxwell team and an enraged Drifter with it.

xx

"What was that earthquake, just now?" Virginia asked as she stepped out from the cabin, dragging a small bag behind her. She had borrowed small glasses from her aunt. The yellow dress she wore once belonged to her mother, it was slightly too long for her, but it was a good disguise. She had tied her hair into a knot, just to be safe. She stopped in the small corridor and waited for her friend to catch up.

A white haired girl, also dragging a bag, came out after her. She was wearing a dancing dress and a blue ribbon on her head and neck. The dress covered a small part of her upper legs, with white underwear covering the rest with red dancing shoes, and white gloves. A white veil covered her mouth and her lavender colored eyes stared at Virginia. Her face was beaming red and she shivered in anger.

"I can't believe I'm wearing a girl's dress… and a dancer's dress, for crying out loud!" She exclaimed with a male voice. Virginia hushed her.

"Jet, be quiet, or you'll blow our cover! But really, I don't remember that aunt Shalte used to dance!" Virginia replied, trying to hold back laughter as she looked at Jet.

"Like that would make me feel better. Why couldn't YOU take this dress?" He muttered, while he tried to adjust the veil covering his mouth the best he could. It slipped down again, as to taunt him.

"Because it was too short for me and I don't look like the dancer type. But if I say that you look really cute in that dress, does that make you feel better?" She teased. Jet looked he was about to melt on the spot.

"And if I say no?" He replied instead. Virginia giggled.

"Then I say you look even cuter when you're angry!" He became stiff and his lips tighter than usually. Just in time to save Virginia, Roykman entered their wagon and approached them. In his hand was a letter, addressed to Clive Winslett from Virginia.

"I just had a talk with the train driver. He needs to look over the train after that earthquake, it could take until evening. I can't get to Humphrey's Peak until tomorrow." He said. Virginia bent down her head.

"Alright, but please try and get the letter to Clive as fast as you can." She replied. Roykman nodded.

"Good luck with your demon extermination." He said and entered the empty cabin behind them. Virginia headed for the exit with Jet close behind, whistles from the other passengers followed him in his track. They threw out their bags through the exit and Virginia stepped out first. Jet just kicked back a Drifter that had gotten too close with a graceful round spin. That Drifter hit the train wall hard and his companions stared at him, then at Jet.

"Sorry, I'm practicing my moves." He said with an imitated girl voice. He came up to Virginia. He was pale in the face, and his eyes wide. Whistles were heard again, and males' faces stared at him from the wagon windows.

"The next man that tries to touch my behind, I will castrate!" He growled and Virginia unable to restrain herself, laughed out highly. They grasped their bags and headed to the ticket man's post. Lots of Drifters were leaving the train and Virginia feared that soon somebody would recognize them soon enough, with or without disguise…

"Excuse me…"

Too late.

Virginia slowly turned around and got face to face with three odd looking Drifters. The one that had spoken carried a long brown cape and had long, brown hair, with a green hair band that tied at the end. On his shoulder sat a blue rat that watched her intensively. Behind him stood a blond girl with a blue jacket and green skirt, with a red scarf hanging on her shoulders and a red band holding her hair in place. A blue haired boy stood beside her. He had a plaster on his left chin, a red bandana on his head and carried a red vest and blue pants. He did look a little bit like Jet. And Jet seemed to be of the same opinion, because he looked like he was seeing a ghost…

"Could you tell us the direction of the closest village?" The brown haired man spoke again. Virginia was speechless. She didn't know what to answer at first.

"T-that would be Jolly Roger. Its just north of here. But you need to cross the stone bridge to the west before you can reach it. Then just follow the sand river east and you'll find it by a shore." Virginia replied, letting out a small sigh of relief after she had finished her sentence. The man gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Miss. Well, you heard her guys. Let's go Rudy, Princess." The man said with his head turned for his comrades. Virginia recalled being called that before, by Janus.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that, Jack?" The girl replied as she walked past him. The blue haired boy followed her, with laughter on his lips.

"I lost the count by one hundred." The mansaid as they left the station. The two Maxwell team members stood silent.

"…Who were they?" Virginia finally broke the silence between them. Jet shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know? They looked like Drifters to me." Jet answered, pulling up the veil in front of his mouth again.

"Well, you're probably right. Come on, Gallows is waiting for us!"

They sneaked past the ticket guard, while he was reading the newspaper. Once out in the wasteland, Virginia pulled a call whistle from her bag and blew it. After a moment, they could see a white horse and a brown one coming straight for them and neighed as they saw their masters. Virginia greeted her white horse, while Jet sneaked around a large rock and was trying his best to get out from the tight dress. Virginia giggled as he came back out.

"I'm sure Gallows would have loved to see it!" She teased, as she went behind the rock to get changed as well.

"Whatever!" Jet grunted, while he sat down and waited for her to be finished. Once she came out, they threw up the bags on the horses and mounted them, and then they set course for Baskar Colony.

xxxx

Finally, Gallows scenario is finished! I tried my best to make it as funny as possible. Next up is Clive, who gets to meet someone out of ordinary…

Puh-leease R&R! I really need support here!


	4. Chapter Three

To Teefa85: I would love too see it! Please do! And thank you for your review!

To Alhazad2003: Thank you for your kind words. I haven't decided when yet, but Alhazad will definitely show up soon enough. What would the Quarter Knights be without him?

To Serap-89: Thank you, I appreciate that you like it! Do you have any suggestions on how to make people review? Should I threaten them a bit? (Tries to summon Moor Gault at them, gets instead all crispy and sooty)

A/N: Darn Guardian! (A burning, huge bird laughing!) Why you…!

Well, while I try and make FRIENDS with a certain fire Guardian, please go ahead and read chapter three! Come here birdie…

xxxx

Chapter Three

"Daddy, will it come back?" Kaitlyn asked as Clive tucked her to bed that night. She was still pale in her face and Clive guessed she was talking about the earthquake earlier in the day.

"I will not let anything happen to you, Kaitlyn." Clive answered truthfully. But the girl didn't seem convinced.

"But what if it comes back when I'm sleeping?" Kaitlyn asked again nervously, still refusing to go to sleep. Clive put his hands on her small shoulders.

"I doubt it will. If you promise me to go to sleep now, I'll teach you how to ride tomorrow on Hasufel. How does that sound?" Clive asked. Kaitlyn nodded, looking a little bit happier.

"Promise?" She asked. Clive nodded back.

"I promise."

xx

The next morning, Clive saddled the dark brown horse and led him to the house, where Kaitlyn was waiting for them. He picked her up and placed her on the saddle, and the horse whinnied lowly. "Take a firm hold on these." Clive instructed as he gave her the reins, showing her how to hold them, and slowly began to lead the horse around. Kaitlyn giggled, clapping the horse on its neck. Catherine came out through the door and watched her husband lead the horse round and round. It had been a while since she had seen her little daughter this happy. She watched them for a while, before she went back inside to prepare breakfast. As the horse walked around, Clive instructed on how to steer the horse and make it going. Once she seemed to get the hang of it, Clive let go of the horse and it stopped. Kaitlyn drove her heels into the horse's sides and it slowly began to walk again, with Clive walking beside and holding Kaitlyn's hand in case Hasufel did a sudden move which would throw Kaitlyn off. She laughed and giggled so loudly that it woke up most of the villagers, which stare out through the window to see who was causing the noise. Clive waved at them with a smile. After a while she stopped, and Clive helped her down from the horse. She was walking shakily, her legs were wide across but her face shone with happiness.

"Did you see me, Daddy? I did it! I was riding!" Clive picked her up.

"Yes, I saw you, and I am so proud of you." Clive said and Kaitlyn gave him a hard hug, before he put her down. Catherine called them in for breakfast, and Clive went in, holding his daughter in his left hand.

A dark figure watched them from above on a high hill, mumbling something before vanishing without a sound.

xx

"When will you be going to Little Rock, honey?" Catherine asked her husband as they sat around the table with Kaitlyn sitting between them, eating and listening at the same time. Clive turned to his wife.

"I was thinking about later this day. I might need to disguise myself, as I can't quite trust the people in Little Rock not to turn me in to the Ark. I will return later this day if everything goes according to plan." Clive said, while adjusting his glasses and smiling. Catherine smiled back. Noises were heard outside, as the villager began to come out from their houses to attend to their daily chores, and filling the village with life.

"Is Clive Winslett here!?" Somebody suddenly called out. Clive, Catherine and Kaitlyn became tense, as they thought it was a Drifter which was hunting for Clive. Catherine immediately jumped up, rushed to the windows and covered them with the drapes so Clive couldn't be visible from the outside.

Clive hid in a corner, thinking on how to get out unnoticed. They heard somebody, Datson, talk to the stranger and he sat course for the house in a haste. Catherine made a move with her hand at Clive which told him to keep quiet. She opened the door slightly when the stranger knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's Roykman, Miss Winslett. I have urgent news for Clive. Is he here?" Roykman asked. She seemed unwilling to let him in at first.

"It is okay, Catherine. We can trust him." Clive said as he stepped out from the corner. She nodded and opened the door to allow Roykman in.

"You're okay! Thank goodness that I made it in time!" Roykman said, looking like he had been running quite a distance, as he panted and sweat running down his head, while turning to Clive.

"Is there something wrong?" Clive asked, adjusting his glasses. Catherine offered Roykman a seat, which he gladly accepted. Clive sat down in front of him with Catherine sitting down to his left side, with Kaitlyn in her lap and Roykman started to tell them the incident at Boot Hill.

"Oh my goodness!" Catherine gasped as Roykman finished the story.

"Aunt Virginia, uncle Jet…" Kaitlyn whispered.

"Are Virginia and Jet safe?" Clive asked worried.

"Yes, they managed to drive the demon away. And by the way, Virginia asked me to deliver you this letter." Roykman stretched his hand over the table, in it lay a letter. Clive took it and started reading it. The further he got, the more the concerned look on his face deepened.

"Honey, what does it say?" Catherine asked. Clive looked on her.

"It appears that the demon in Boot Hill isn't the only one on the loose. I must go to Baskar Colony." Clive replied. Catherine grasped his hi left hand.

"Be careful, honey." She whispered and Clive gave her a kiss on her chin, and Kaitlyn a warm hug.

"I will write to you as fast as I can, under my father's name." He said, stood up and went to the bedroom, pulling out an old chest from underneath his side of the bed, and packed down some cloths into a bag.

xx

A few minutes later, Clive was standing on the bridge outside the village, throwing up his bags on Hasufel's back in high pace. As soon as he had everything on the horse, he mounted his horse and turned to the wasteland. He turned back his head, and saw Catherine and Kaitlyn standing in the centre of the village, waving him off. He waved back.

"Kaitlyn, you be a good girl and help Mommy in my absence." He called out.

"I will Daddy. Please come back soon!" She replied and waved more frenetic. As he turned back his head, he noticed the flowers that used to grow close to the bridge. They were dead.

(That is strange. I can recall that they were alive when I came back here two days ago.) Clive wondered, suddenly feeling that he was being watched. He turned his head to the closest sand hill, seeing a dark person stare down at him. Clive blinked. He was gone.

(Hm?? Must have been my mind playing tricks on me.) Clive thought, pushed his horse into gallop and disappeared out into the wasteland in a cloud of dust.

xx

Clive couldn't turn his thoughts away from the flowers back in Humphrey's Peak. Hasufel had slow down into walking and Clive took the chance to wonder about the meaning behind the flowers' death.

(What could have caused the flowers to die so suddenly? Could it have been that storm two days ago? However there were no signs of damage on them, as expected in a lightning strike. The earthquake perhaps? It is a possibility…)

He didn't have the time to think anymore as Hasufel neighed, and got up in his hind legs. Clive, not given to react, fell of the horse backwards and landed on the ground with his back first. He became paralyzed at the impact and his glasses fell off, giving him a blurry vision. He saw something dark lean over him, and he moved his hand out on his side, his fingers touched the bows of his glasses. He grasped it and put it back on his face, seeing someone with a black helmet stare down at him. He wore a golden coloured armour plate around his torso; his pants were white with something red at the knees. On his back hung a long boomerang and a long katana rested in his hand. The chill the mediums emitted told Clive that this was not a human, but a demon.

"I am delighted to see that you decided to come out alone, Dream Chaser." The demon said in a dark tone, pointing his katana at Clive's chest. "Stand up." Clive stood up slowly, putting the rifle's end in the ground to remain standing. He knew he couldn't fight the demon in his current state and tried to think of a way to stall the demon, just long enough for him to regain his mobility.

"Somebody that halts a stranger in the wasteland usually presents themselves, before threatening them." Clive replied, slowly getting the feeling in his legs back. The demon seemed to think.

"If a name is that important to you, I will tell you. My name is Boomerang, a demon." Boomerang answered. Clive remembered the description of the demon Virginia and Jet had written down in the letter, this demon didn't fit in it. This was another demon. "Now that you know, hand over Luceid's medium." The demon demanded, holding out a hand at Clive. Clive looked confused at the demon.

"How do you know about the medium, and what does a demon want with one of the Guardian Lords? As I can recall it, you are enemies." He asked. The demon seemed to smirk under the helmet, but Clive wasn't sure.

"I have visited Hell for years, with no Luceid by my side. For years I have searched for her, only to hear her voice in the wind. For years have I suffered, not able to share my pain with her. When I was awoken to life by that gate, I swore that I would find her, no matter in what world I was or what state she was in. I can feel her presence on you, faint but it is there. I learned from a human that the Guardians in this world are trapped in what you humans call 'mediums', and so must Luceid be, with you as the carrier. Hand it over to me, human." With the numbness in his body gone, Clive picked up his rifle and pointed it on the assassin.

"I don't know what you want with the Guardian Lord of Desire. What I do know is that I cannot allow the mediums to fall in the hands of demons." He replied. Boomerang shrugged his shoulders, swinging his katana once in the air.

"The only chance you have to defeat me, Dream Chaser, is if you can overcome my desire for the perfect battle. Only then will I find you worthy of Luceid's protection, and let you pass. If you fail, you shall fall by my blade. Do you agree on my terms?" Boomerang asked.

"Very well, I agree on your terms." Clive replied, after giving it a thought.

Boomerang swung his katana upwards and down. Clive blocked it with his Gungnir HAG35, before pulling it back and drove the butt into the demon's abdomen. Boomerang lost his breath, Clive took the chance and pulled the ARM upwards, making the butt hit beneath the chin and forcing the demon backwards. Boomerang regained his senses, pulled out his boomerang, and threw it at the Drifter. Clive ducked and as he turned back, he didn't see Boomerang before him.

He sensed somebody behind him and swirled around.

The katana came flying in a vertical slash and Clive jumped away, as the katana cut through the lower part of Clive's coat. As he landed, Clive took aim, and fired. Boomerang easily dodged and came at Clive again, his katana pointed forward. He saw Clive pick up something from his pocket and threw it at him. Boomerang saw something that looked like a white gem, before it touched his armour and exploded; several light spears appeared from the sky and pierced the demon's body, weakening him. Boomerang gave out a shout as he felt cold, silver blood streaming down his body from the wounds.

Clive had taken the chance to carefully take aim, and fired. A bullet flew through the air, pierced the armour that protected his torso and dug itself into the demon's chest. It slightly changed its course through his body and missed his heart with a short distance. Boomerang knelt down, panting and gasping for air, with Clive a little way from him, breathing fast but steadily.

"I believe have proven my worth. I would appreciate it if you leave the Guardian Lord of Desire and me alone, like you promised." Clive said. Boomerang breathing became deeper and normal, as he stood up, and turned at Clive's direction.

"You have indeed proven yourself to be more than an ordinary human. Although there is one thing you need to learn about the demon race." Boomerang said, as he dried off the blood from his shot wound. It was a hole where Clive's bullet had pierced through the armour, but no wound beneath. Clive almost jumped backwards.

(He possesses the ability of regeneration!?) Clive thought. Boomerang smirked.

"I didn't believe the humans of this world were able to handle ARMs. However, as long as I my desire for the perfect battle stay strong, I will not fall." Boomerang said, took out his boomerang and threw it at Clive, who put the ARM before him for protection

The boomerang hit the ARM with a stronger force than Clive had anticipated, it threw the ARM from Clive's hands and forced him down on the ground on his back. As Clive was about to get up, Boomerang appeared above him, and forced his katana down at Clive.

Clive rolled to the side, feeling the blade piercing its way through his left shoulder, and forcing him back on his back.

"Aahh!" Clive exclaimed, as he was pinned to the ground. Boomerang pulled up his katana, and raised it above his head, to end the Drifter's life. Clive mustered the last ounce of strength he had left, and swung his leg at Boomerang's, making the demon loose his balance and fall. Clive heard Boomerang hit the ground and rolled over to his side, with his wounded shoulder up. He slowly rose up, his right hand covering his left shoulders, while he gasped in pain. He noticed a shadow covering his and before he could turn around and face his attacker, something hit him in back head, and he passed out, falling back on the ground. Boomerang pulled back his katana, its butt red of Clive's blood.

"Never let your guard down in the presence of a demon." Boomerang said lowly, as he turned Clive on his back. He bent down, with the katana laying on Clive's throat. "I have waited long for this moment. Finally, you and I are together again, Luceid." Boomerang murmured, stretching down his hand for Clive's sleeveless, yellow vest where he could feel the presence of the guardian wolf. He suddenly stopped, hesitating.

He looked up, seeing a faint figure of a wolf stare at him with its yellow eyes. Its tail pointed straight out, not wiggling with happiness. But it didn't raise its hair up, as it would in anger. It just examined the demon before it.

"…Luceid, why won't you come?" Boomerang asked the wolf, as it bent down its head and seemed to give out a silent whimper, only heard inside Boomerang's head. "You don't remember me? Is that why" Boomerang continued, while Luceid stared the demon in its eyes, and raised its head in a silent howl. Boomerang sat silent for a moment, while listening to the Guardian's voice. Then, he nodded.

"Very well, Luceid. I will make you remember. I will show you the true meaning of desire and become worthy of the trust we once shared." He whispered as the wolf slowly thinned out and vanished, and then turned back his attention to the Drifter laying unconscious beside him. His eyes tightened

"I must do it, by facing this man in battle once again. I can't let him become food for the monsters." He said, laid an arm around Clive's waist and stood up, with Clive hanging in his grasp. He crossed his other arm over his chest and he vanished, taking Clive along with him.

xxxx

Oh oohh, cliff-hanger. And I finally made friend with the hot Guardian (Although I had to threat him to send Schturdark at him, though.) Herm. I am sorry for taking so long, but I have been busy, with Christmas shopping and all. Anyway, please R&R or I will trap you in eternal ice!

A/N: Oh no. Schturdark, noo… (Got trapped in ice).

…Darn it. Not again…


	5. Chapter Four

Finally got out of that ice coffin! I'll get Schturdark for that one later. Maybe lightning would do…

To Teefa85: Thank you so much for your review! And thank you for that story!

To Seraph-89: It's always nice to see that there is someone that likes my fanfic. Then I know that I don't suck totally! I'm always delighted to see your review!

Jordan: A new reviewer! Yaaaay! Thank you so much! I appreciate that you like it. Really! Well, I'll try to update as fast as I can next time, and I look forward hearing from you again. And thank you for the tip, I'll think about it!

WildfireDreams: Wow, thank you for your encouraging words! It feels a lot better now to continue on with the story!

A/N: Wow, four reviews! I'm beginning to blush here! Thank you all for your support!

As you all know, and probably notice, I live only by reviews. If you want this story to continue, R&R, or I'll just delete this story and do something else! And if you want to flame me, do so that I can improve from it, as I will just ignore idiotic flames! And the reason why I'm sooo late with this chapter… I'll blame it with a major Writer's block (and lacking of confidence), so any suggestions on what to happen next or what you want to see are more than welcome! And as I go university, I can't update as often as I would like too. Bear with me! (Annoying sentence, isn't it?)

Xxxx

Chapter Four

Yesterday:

The sun had travelled another hour through the blue sky as the Drifter couple closed in on the small village of Baskar Colony on their horses, after fighting off hordes of monsters along the way. Outside the house next to the entrance to the right was Harold, an elderly Baskar, carrying something that looked heavy in his arms, as he was carrying it with his back bent over. He bent down on his knees, and placed it firmly down on the ground near the house wall. As he stood back up, went back inside the house and carefully closed the door, Jet and Virginia could see the shape of a large vase, with a long crack on its side. Next to it was a pile of broken vases, caskets and pots, almost all in the same state as the lone vase.

"What the…?" Virginia said as she and Jet passed the gate, jumped down from her white coloured mare, and went over to the pile to inspect the vase further.

"A burglary." Jet concluded as his lavender eyes eyed another broken vase before him. The top had been smashed to pieces and inside, were small crumbles that looked like small meat pieces.

"How can you say that?" Virginia asked as she picked up a small piece of a vase and tried to see where it fit. Jet rolled his eyes, like it was obvious thing, before picking up another piece of a vase, where silver coloured water, or something like it, dripped down, and splashed as it hit the ground. Virginia stroke a finger over it the puddle and rubbed the substance between her thumb and her four other white dressed fingers. It felt greasy on her fingertips, to thick to be water.

"Because of this." Jet finished and let the piece fall back to the ground.

"…Is it..?" Virginia started, but didn't get the chance to finish as they heard somebody speak beside them from inside the house.

"Be careful with that one, Gallows. It might still be useful." A voice belonging to Harold spoke up behind the closed door and a noise of a vase being moved was heard.

"It's fine, Harold. I'll handle thiIIIS…!" A soft thud, followed by a loud crash was heard, and somebody yelling out in surprisement. "Where did that casket come from!?" A sigh was followed after that.

"Another good vase wasted…" A sound of dried grass being torn away from each other was followed directly after that. "…And a casket…"

"Gallows?" Virginia called out and a second later, the door slid open and Gallows' face was visible in the doorway.

"Leader?" He replied and stepped out into the sun light. In his hands were cut wounds, and he was slightly bleeding from them, and on his fingers was long strings of dried grass, as well on his left shoe. Behind him stood a confused Harold and before his feet, were the shards of a broken vase, and a casket torn in half. Virginia concluded that Gallows had gotten stuck with his left foot in it and ripped it apart to get free. He wasn't the kind of guy that got angry and started to rip things apart so easily. Around him was all chaos, with broken shelves and other broken vases, caskets and pots.

"Hey, I was just about to meet you guys in Boot Hill! And by the way, where is Clive?" He said, as he took out a cloth from his pocket and dried of his hand from blood, while turning his head right and left in search of a green haired sniper.

"We decided to come here first. We sent a letter to Clive with Roykman, he should probably arrive here tomorrow. What happened in there, Gallows?" Virginia asked while gazing behind Gallows at the mess inside the storage house. Gallows followed her gaze and then back at the two, his expression going from delighted to stern in an instant.

"I'll tell you inside my house. Granny is making dinner… and you're probably hungry." Gallows added as he heard Virginia's stomach growl and with a wide grin walked by them towards his house. Virginia cast a glance at Jet with a blush, and a hand on her stomach; he shrugged his shoulders and followed the big Baskar in his steps to the house at the far end of the village. Virginia turned around and followed them as well.

Harold watched as Gallows led the two Drifters away and sighed.

"I don't know how he manages to skip work all the time…" He said, as he picked up a pot and carried it outside.

Xx

Virginia was feeling better in an instant as she he felt the green vegetable soup pour down her throat and soothed her hunger. Jet had already finished his portion and was listening as Gallows told them about his previous run in with the demon that called himself Zed the almighty, with Halle sitting by his right side and watched her grandson, and his brother Shane on the left and listening carefully.

"…And after the earthquake, he mentions something about others being here and simply vanished before I could do him in. We are currently empting the storage, so that we can fix the shelves. Wish I could set him on doing that." Gallows finished, with an angry expression. Virginia took another sip of the soup in her cup formed clad and put it down in front of her.

"We too had an encounter with those scum." Jet added and cast a glance at Virginia. When he noticed that she was looking his way too, he quickly turned his eyes back to the Baskar. Gallows eyes grew wider in an instant

"What!? Was Zed there too!?" Gallows exclaimed so suddenly that Jet and Virginia almost fell backwards at the force.

"No, it wasn't him." And then Virginia retold her and Jet's encounter with Belselk for the three Baskars. When she finished, Halle sat in deep thoughts and Shane looked concerned.

"So, it appears that he wasn't wrong after all. Demons are once again threatening the life on Filgaia." Halle said aloud.

"How come that we didn't noticed them until they appeared in front of our eyes? The guardians must have known about them." Virginia asked the elder Baskar, as she pulled out her golden, light medium Flash hit, and cast it a glance that almost begged the medium to start telling what the guardians knew. Halle shook her head.

"I don't understand that either. What I can say from what I've heard and seen, it seems that these demons could be from another time, possibly the past as they seem confused at the fact that we use ARMs in this time, and that they called their planet Filgaia. However, they will soon take advantage of the situation and they must be stopped before that." Halle replied.

"So we're off on demon hunting then!" Gallows said and clapped a fist in his palm, and almost looked like that he was about to jump up and leave right at that momkent.

"We need to find out who they are, what they're after, and how they got here first. Because going in other towns to acquire information is suicide! I'm still not done making memories over this planet, so I won't turn myself over to the Ark of Destiny Order just yet." Jet mumbled, and kept Gallows in place with a stare from his lavender eyes.

"So, any idea where to look for them then? Or any information on them?" Gallows asked the silver haired Drifter. Jet didn't answer. Virginia, who had sat quiet for a while, suddenly snapped up her head and looked over the group.

"Clive might know who they are. He's studying the history of Filgaia and if anyone knows, it should be him!" She added delighted.

"You're right! It is good to have an archaeologist in the team sometimes!" Gallows agreed and nodded. Then her head sunk back down and she stared on her hands.

"Hopefully he's alright. I wonder if the demons have visited Humphrey's Peak as well?" She continued.

"Don't worry about him. He's the most experienced Drifter among the four of us! He knows how to take care of himself!" Gallows encouraged and Virginia sat silent, and then nodded in reply.

"…Yeah, you're right. No use sitting here with our heads hung low. We'll stay here tonight and then head to Midland station tomorrow and meet up with him." Gallows and Jet nodded in agreement.

"We're going to need disguises, though." Gallows said. Shane turned to his brother.

"You could use the old clothing from our father, when he travelled around Filgaia that time. They should fit." He added and rose up. "I can fetch them, if you want too."

"Great idea! Do you need disguises too, you two?" Gallows asked as he turned to the Drifter couple.

"It's not necessary. We already have good disguises. Besides, they are looking for three men and one woman. In our disguises, no one will ever recognize us!" Virginia replied, and she once again turned to Jet, she hardly fought to hold back a laughter which bubbled up inside her chest when she saw Jet's face going tomato red. She couldn't hold back a smirk though.

"Not again. Why can't just Gallows go? We can wait outside of the station. That would look less conspicuous" Jet grunted as he tried to avoid himself from erasing that smirk on Virginia's face with his bare hands.

"Oh no, you don't! He is our comrade and we should all meet him together!" She said and laid a hand on Jet's shoulder. Gallows cast them a confused look as Jet grunted something, rose up and exit the house through the door. Shane looked confused after the leaving Drifter.

"Well… I'll go after the clothes." He said and exit the house as well.

"Are you and Harold finished in the storage?" Halle asked and gave her grandson a suspicious stare. Gallows scratched his back head.

"Well…" He started.

"Me and Jet can help you, as thanks for the dinner." She said and Gallows gave her a relieved smile. Virginia went out first and Gallows followed closely behind her.

"What was the matter with Jet?" Gallows dumbfounded asked his leader as they set course for the storage, with Jet already leaning against the wall at the said house, and gave Virginia a stare. She giggled.

"You'll see…" She whispered and giggled again.

Xx

The next day:

Virginia sat on the large, grey rock in the centre of the city, watching as the sky went from burning orange, to eventually let a golden, shining ball rise up over the mountain tops and dress them in a bright light. She remembered seeing a dawn like this before.

That time, she had watched it from the veranda before her house in Boot Hill and early morning, at the age of five. Beside her stood a tall man dressed in a brown cape and a huge, round hat. A man everybody else in Boot Hill called Werner Maxwell, and she on the other hand called Daddy. She could almost see his face turn to her, and bursting out into a big smile and she could almost hear him say what he said then:

Xx

"_Look at that Virginia. As yesterday is reborn in a glorious light, so shall Filgaia too, someday. And hopefully, we'll both live to it happen someday …_"

His face grew brighter.

"_You know, watching the sunrise like this, makes me feel reborn myself somehow. And that I have the strength to do anything I set my heart on, just like the sun that rises over the high mountaintops. Do you feel it too, Virginia?_"

The little Virginia nodded frenetic.

"_I do, Daddy…_" She answered.

Xx

Virginia sighed and closed her eyes.

(You are up there and watching this too with Mommy. Aren't you Daddy?) She thought. She heard footsteps behind her and as she turned her head back, she saw a silver haired Drifter approach her.

"What are you doing up so early? Clive won't arrive until later this morning." The lavender eyed boy asked. Virginia tilted her head, before turning back and continued to watch the large light ball grow and cover more of the night's darkness in light.

"I know. But I couldn't sleep, so I snuck out to watch the sunrise." She said. Jet came up and sat down beside her, not looking the least impressed.

"It's just another sunrise, just like the one from yesterday. What's so special about that?" Jet asked. Virginia sighed amused.

"To you it may not be something special, but to me it is. I once watched a sunrise like this with Daddy. He said that every time he watched a sunrise like this one, he felt reborn somehow and always found a new strength to carry on. And I understand why. Watching the sun like this… makes you remember how fragile life is and how important it is to protect the life on Filgaia, which is fighting so hard to survive, just like the sun fights to make it over the mountaintops everyday, just to make us feel better."

Jet listened carefully while watching the mountain top closest to them start to shine up. He tried to see what she saw, but he didn't feel any different from watching the sun come up. He felt Virginia stare at him. He turned his head. Her blue eyes was indeed watching him.

"Do you feel it?" She asked. He turned back his head and stared forward, out on the empty wasteland before them.

"Nothing." Was his reply. Virginia shook her head. She hadn't expected him too, yet a small glimpse of hope had been there.

"Hey guys! Breakfast!" Gallows suddenly called out, as he stood in the doorway and waved at them to come. An hour had passed since Virginia stepped outside the house and now the village was coming to life, as people came out of their houses and started to do their daily chores. Jet and Virginia rose up at the same time and turned to Gallows' home.

"Hopefully, he stayed away from the cooking this time. My stomach is still sore from the breakfast he made three days ago." Jet grunted and Virginia burst out in laughter as she followed him inside the house.

Xx

Around that same time, far away from there, a certain Drifter woke up from his unconsciousness, with a severe headache tormenting his mind and a throbbing feeling in his left arm. He tried to move. His body was paralyzed.

(_Unnnhhh… Where am I…_) the thought ran through his mind as the heard unfamiliar voices approach him.

Xxxx

Let's just stop there. I think I'll torture you with Clive's fate a little bit longer. And why I wrote yesterday and the next day in this chapter, it's because I eyed the last chapter in this fanfic and discovered that I jumped a day in Clive's part! So I figured that I needed to jump back and forth to cover up this group. Sorry for any possible confusion! "Clapped hands over my head." Sorry!

"Yesterday" is when Virginia and Jet arrived to Baskar Colony and "the next day" is when Clive leaves Humphrey's Peak for those who got to confused.

Like/hate it? R&R and tell me! In the meantime, it's payback time on a certain Guardian…


End file.
